Operation Save Elena
by ASimpleTripp
Summary: When Elena dies, Damon and Stefan are heart broken. Only she's not dead, she's been taking to a place called Division. Is Katherine behind this or is it coincidence ? If Damon and Stefan never find out then how will Elena escape Division ? Just read it :
1. 1 Everlasting Love

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I posted this first bit to go ahead and get a fanbase going. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. :) **

**Reviews are always welcome. **

**

* * *

**

Damon was sitting on the couch, in front of the fireplace with a glass of whiskey in his hands. He stared off blankly into the burning logs as he took a swig. He had told Elena just last night that he loved her but didn't deserve her. That his brother did though before erasing her memory of what he had just said because her necklace had been thrown off back at the abandoned mansion. He hadn't moved from that spot since he had sat down last night back from Elena's except to get more whiskey or scotch, or even both.

He couldn't get rid of the pain no matter how much he drank. Stefan had went hunting about an hour ago to get more energy before school. It was 6 AM now and light was finally starting to enter in through the many windows of the living room. Damon thought about taking off his ring before deciding against it. It would hurt Elena.

_Ding Dong. _Damon didn't even jump as the doorbell ring. He had heard that person walking towards the door. Damon sighed heavily as he forced himself to get up. It could be Elena. A part of him wanted it to be her and another part didn't. He was shocked when he opened the door to the police. He couldn't recall anything that would bring them to his doorstep.

"Is this the Salvatore residence ?" The skinnier cop asked. He had short black hair and grey eyes that looked tired. Damon cleared his throat before saying yes.

"Jenna Gilbert asked us to come here." He started. Damon's heart immediately sank. His face went white.

"Wh-why ?" Damon stammered. The police removed his hat.

"I'm afraid there's been an accident. Elena Gilbert's body was found early this morning in the woods nearest her house. I'm afraid she fell and hit her head. She died from the loss of blood." He said as easily as was possibly.

Damon's glass fell to the hard wood floor, it shattering every where.

Operation Save Elena


	2. 2 Aftermath

**TeamDamonRox- I'm glad you like it so far, it means a lot. And trust me gurl I know, me too :) Delena all the way.**

**just to let you know- Thank you :) And good question, I will definitely explain that later on. :)**

**And also, thank you to:**

**-fytvdok**

**-jennyc2015**

**I really hope all of you enjoy this update :)**

**-Jax**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2 **_Aftermath_

"Are you going ?" Damon asked Stefan as he adjusted his tie. He didn't answer. Damon looked into the mirror at the pathetic lump that was his brother on his bed. He was sitting on the edge, his arms resting on his knees, just staring at the floor.

"You should probably change into your tux if you are." Damon pushed, trying to get a response.

"I'm not going." Stefan responded, standing up. "I can't." And with that he walked out. Damon was feeling exactly what he was feeling except maybe worse. He never got to kiss her or hear her say that she loved him like he had. At least he 'had' her before she was gone. Damon knew it was wrong but he kept kicking himself in the ass for not turning her. He wondered if Stefan felt the same.

* * *

The funeral was awful like most. Jenna had chosen to do a closed casket. She said that there was going to be a lot of younger kids and she didn't want them to see that. Damon understood; he didn't know if he wanted to see her like that either. Their were more people standing up, chatting, than sitting down, crying. There was no speaker or anything special at the funeral. Their were flowers and a pull out screen that played a slideshow of pictures of Elena. Caroline was crying and Bonnie was just sitting down, quiet.

As soon as I walked towards the casket, Caroline greeted me.

"Damon." She started, setting her hand on my shoulder. "I am so sorry. I know you loved her." She cried. Damon didn't have time for this, he wanted to get in and get out.

"I know." He told her, forcing an almost invisible smile. Caroline nodded and headed back to her seat by Matt.

Damon sighed as he walked close enough to the casket to where he could touch it. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of pink paper. Stefan had wanted him to give it to her. Damon had an idea of what it said inside. He lightly set it on top of the casket as if it was a bomb.

"I love you Elena." He whispered to the casket before he quickly left.

* * *

Damon got back to the house at 8:35PM. He shut the door, immediately loosening his tie. The house was dark except for a faint light coming from upstairs. Damon heard Stefan moving around. With a final glance towards the stairs he walked over to the table where all of the alcohol was. The moons light shone in enough through the windows for Damon to seethe labels of the alcohol. Using his speed, he fled to the basement and grabbed some blood. He poured a cup half full of blood and the other half with 3 different types of alcohol then made his way up the mahogany stairs.

Damon leaned against Stefan's door frame, taking a sip of his drink. As soon as he removed the glass from his lips he saw Stefan throwing some clothes into a duffle bag.

"What are you doing ?" Damon asked confused.

"There's nothing for me here anymore." He answered dully.

"Well where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. Maybe Italy." Damon shot him his annoyed face.

"What do you have there that you don't here ?" Damon asked, a little hurt that he would just up and leave him.

"No memories." He answered loudly, wanting his brother to just leave.

"She wouldn't have wanted you to leave." All of a sudden Damon found himself pushed up against the wall of the hallway, his drink falling to the floor and busting and Stefan in his face.

"Don't you ever tell me what she would have wanted !" Stefan breathed heavy.

With Damon's short fuse, he pushed his brother across the hall, all the way to the back of his room, hitting the wall and falling down, the pictures falling from the wall. Stefan just sat there.

"You weren't the only one who loved her !" Damon yelled back angrily before disappearing down the steps to make him another drink, possibly a stronger one.

**

* * *

**

Elena's P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes and for a second I thought I was in my room. But after looking around I realized I wasn't. My heart immediately started beating faster.

"Hello Elena." A man said from beside the bed. I immediately whipped my head around, out of breath. No matter how many times you get kidnapped, you still don't get used to it. I would know.

"Stefan will find me." I warned him in hopes I could scare him.

"I'm afraid your boyfriend won't Elena. You're dead." I felt my stomach fall to my feet.

"What do you mean ?"

"You've already had a funeral. You died from loss of blood due to a head injury." I don't know why but my hand immediately went up to my head. "Not literally Elena. The government faked your death. We chose you to become part of this government agency."

"What agency ?" I asked, terribly confused.

"An agency called Division. We work for the government."

"What do you do for them and why do you need me to do it ?" I asked trying to look unafraid.

"We cover up things for them so the people of the country won't have any reason to not trust them." he explained. "As for the other question. We look for beautiful girls like you. You've been through a lot of hard things in the past year and yet you seem to be doing fine. Toughness is a must here Elena. You fit the bill." He explained, his face showing no emotion.

"You mean…you don't know Katherine or anyone named Klaus ?" I asked confused.

"What, no." He answered, wondering why she would ask him that. "I'll let you come to terms with everything." He offered before standing up and walking out of the door quietly. My legs felt weak all of a sudden so I slid down the wall for support.

This wasn't something dealing with Stefan or Damon or Katherine or even Klaus or any vampire/ware wolf type thing. That meant that Stefan and damon and everyone that I loved really had no idea that I wasn't dead.

* * *

**Please review, I would love to know what you guys think of this story so please share your thoughts so far. It would be appreciated. :)**


	3. 3 Denial

**CHAPTER 3** _Denial_

"Are you okay man ?" Stefan asked as he took a seat beside Damon on the couch.

"I'm peachy little brother." Damon answered, standing up. "You know, I should be the one asking you that." Stefan just looked at him, not saying anything. Damon walked to the window and looked out of it, taking a swig of his beer. "When are you leaving ?"

"In a few hours." Stefan answered meekly. Damon just nodded his head. "Do you regret not turning her ?" He finally spit out after a couple of minutes.

"What ?" Stefan asked alarmed.

"Do you regret….not turning her ?" He asked again.

"I regret not being there to help her." Was all Stefan said although he had thought about it a couple of times.

"Yeah, right."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Damon."

"I want you to admit that you would have turned her if you knew she was going to die." Damon said harshly, walking back to his brother.

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

"I'm going to check out where she died and I'm going to go through her stuff." Damon informed him. Stefan looked up at him confused.

"Why ? She's dead. There's nothing we can do about it now." He protested. Damon got a little heated at that response. It's like he had given up on her.

"Stefan, don't you think it's a little suspicious that Elena wondered into the woods at night by herself ? Cus' I do, and I want to find out why she decided to take a late night stroll through the woods." Stefan nodded his head to say he understood.

"I know that she's gone and all but I have to put my curiosity to rest and reassure myself that it was indeed an accident." Damon told his brother sincerely.

"I understand." Stefan told him, looking right in his eyes.

Damon knew that his brother didn't love her any less by not wanting to know for sure if it was an accident or not. That was just his personality. He accepted her death and didn't want to think about it as much as he could. Damon was always the one with the most anger and he had to put his mind to rest before he truly put Elena to rest. Plus, the little bit of hope that said it wasn't an accident meant Damon could somehow get revenge. Stefan on the other hand couldn't deal with that hope just to come back to the realization that it was an accident.

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter but I'm exhausted and must sleep and I figured you guys would rather have this short update now than a longer one later. **

**I really, really hope that you guys like this so far ! **

**I would love for you guys to tell me who Elena should end up with. I have a poll going but you cant have more than one poll on your profile at a time as far as I know and I already have one up for another story but you guys could vote on that one too, since its a Nikita story question you guys would know what its about ;) **

**Your reviews keep the updates quicker and keeps the story alive so review, review ! **

**Next chapter will be longer.. and better ! I promise.**

**Thank you so, so much to:**

**-fytvdok**

**-jennyc2015**

**-TeamDamonRox**

**-just to let you know**

**-Dark Alana**

**-Aimee**

**-elvalove**

**-nikitaaaacels**

**-pandaamore**

** You guys are amazing !**

**-Jax**


	4. 4 Alex, meet Elena

**CHAPTER 4** _Alex, meet Elena. _

I wasn't in my 'new' room long until I heard a knock at the know the feeling you get when you have to go into your first job interview alone ? That's how I felt. My heart was beating so fast that I swear I could see it beating out of my chest. It even sounded like it was echoing throughout the plain white room that was 'mine' as if I was in Edgar Allan Poe's_, The Tell-Tale Heart_.

Funny that I brought that up. The day we were assigned to complete a 500 word essay on that story, was the day that I first met Stefan's older brother, Damon. He was driving in a red convertible and pulled up to the school. Stefan awkwardly introduced us because they weren't as close then. To be polite, I asked if he was going to school here also and he said that he was out of school so I then asked if he were in any colleges then. He laughed and said that he had already been a couple of times. Stefan gave him the eye. I thought that he was being sarcastic and meant he was the bad kid that never went to school but literally a 'couple' of times. I never understood what was so funny until I found out of course that they needed human blood to live and they had been alive for 178 years and had been there and done that a few times.

I know it's weird that I would be thinking about Damon and not Stefan but to be honest, he had been on my mind a lot before I was taken here. He just always seemed to be there when I was in trouble and didn't treat me like a fragile human being.

The same man as before entered my room without me saying come in. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes that made you made you just want to stare at them. He would have been pretty cute if you know, he wasn't keeping me here against my will and all.

"It's time for lunch Elena." He informed me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I'm not hungry." I lied, forcing my eyes away from his.

"You're going to lunch anyway so you can meet some people. It might make you feel a little more comfortable here." I looked back to him like he was crazy.

"You think that meeting some people will make me feel more comfortable here after being kidnapped from my loved ones and then informing me that they think I'm dead ?" I asked rhetorically, giving him a hard look.

"Now's not the time Elena. Get up and lets go to lunch before I pick you up and take you myself." Michael informed her, his face never changing as if he did this every day.

"No." I pushed. When he started walking towards me I immediately got up.

"Okay, okay, okay !" I stopped him before he could touch me. Obviously there was no other choice but to go. Besides the more I know about this place the better chance I have of escaping.

I was starting to get the picture that this place was huge and that it would be hard to escape from being there were guards at every single door, even the ones that led into the lunch area. I felt more scared the more security measures I noticed. I followed Michael through the cafeteria doors. The tables were on a lower floor, two steps down from where the food bar was.

Michael led me to the food bar and stopped.

"Go ahead and grab a tray and take whatever you want. Nutrition is important here so you guys can perform your best." As much as I didn't want to eat to prove a point, I picked up a tray anyway. I was starving and something told me I was going to be needing some energy.

Today on the food bar there was salmon, drizzled in lemon champagne sauce with baked asparagus and green beans cooked with olive oil and an orange. It looked delicious so I took some of everything and grabbed a low fat milk at the end of the bar that was on top of ice cubes along with water and cranberry juice.

"I want you to meet somebody that I think you'll get along with." He motioned me to follow him to where all of the tables were. I did. He stopped in front of a girl with topaz eyes and light brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. She was sitting beside a guy with short blonde hair and blue eyes and in front of him there was a darker girl with pretty green eyes and medium black hair. She didn't look to friendly.

"Alex, this is Elena. Elena, this is Alex." He introduced us.

"Hey." She said, managing to pull together a warm smile. I just nodded my head.

"I want you to show her around after lunch." He told her, his hands crossed behind his back.

"Okay." She breathed before taking a small sip of her water.

"I'll see you guys later." Michael informed us before leaving. "Sit down." Alex ordered nicely. I sat down silently beside the darker skinned girl.

"This is Thom." She said, pointing to the guy beside her. "And that is Jaden." She said, pointing to the girl I was sitting beside. Thom said hi while Jaden just nodded.

"Do you have any questions ?" Alex asked, knowing how confused I looked.

"Uh…where am I exactly ?" Alex smiled looking down at her tray before answering. Probably because the question was so obvious to her, or maybe she had once asked the same thing.

"We are in a place called Division. I know the next question is why am I here. Michael doesn't really explain it that well so allow me. You are here to be trained to kill people for the government to help hide vital information that could make the people of this country go into a frenzy and not trust our government." She explained, clearly used to the idea.

I don't know why but my eyes started to get watery. Kill was the only word that I think I heard. She said 'kill' and then 'people'. Killing vampires were one thing but killing people ? I just couldn't imagine myself performing such an act cus' performing it would be.

"They don't make you kill somebody until the end of training don't worry too much." She commented, I guess seeing the expression on my face.

**

* * *

**

Authors P.O.V

Damon had been exploring the woods where Elena had died for about an hour and the only thing that he found that was suspicious was that their was no blood anywhere. He wasn't too worried though because he figured the police had to clean up after a 'messy' death for the sake of everyone.

Damon decided to go up into Elena's room instead and search for anything that would point to a murder.

* * *

So, he made his way back to Elena's house and knocked on the door. Jenna answered the door rather fast. She was probably making lunch.

"Damon, hi. What are you doing here ?" She asked, her eyes puffy as if she had just stopped crying.

"I was wondering if I could visit Elena's room."

"Why ?" Jenna asked, her voice tired. Damon wasn't expecting to have to come up with a reason.

"I wanted to show him something." Jeremy called down the stairs.

"Yeah." Damon lied.

"Oh, then please come in." She said walking back into the living room, leaving the door open for him.

Damon looked in the living room as he made his way upstairs and saw Jenna sitting on the couch, crumpled us tissues beside her.

"Are you here because you think a vampire killed Elena too ?" Jeremy asked as soon as Damon entered the top floor.

"Uh, something like that." He responded.

"So who do you think did it ?" Jeremy pushed, his anger rising.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to confirm for my own sake that it was an accident." He responded, wanting to get rid of this kid.

"How will snooping in her room confirm that ?" Jeremy asked, now a little annoyed.

"I don't know if it will or not, I just want to make sure there isn't anything that could lead me to think that it was a murder." Damon answered dully, turning to go into Elena's room.

"I already looked. I didn't find anything suspicious." Jeremy informed him as he turned Elena's door knob.

"I don't care what YOU found. I might just find something you didn't." He told him cockily as he shut Elena's door in his face.

* * *

**I have like 4 stories to update so usually the one with the most reviews gets the first update. - Im just sayin' haha**

**Anyway, I hope that you guys liked this update and liked that it was a lot longer. :)**

**Thank you so much to:**

**-Dark Alana**

**-Aimee**

**-pandaamore**

**and of course to everyone else ! You guys make me smile C:**

**Also, vote on my poll about who should Elena be with.**

**-Jax**


	5. 5 3 Weeks

**First off, how was that Vampire Diaries and Nikita ? Poor Rose is probably going to die and worst of all we have to wait almost two months to find out ! **

**And Thom died, and Alex was the one to kill him ! haha AfraidToFall94 would be happy. **

**Anyway, Please forgive me before hand for the shorter chapter. :)**

**

* * *

** _3 Weeks_

CHAPTER 5

3 weeks had passed since I was kidnapped from my home. Division wouldn't have been so terrible if it had been a summer camp type thing for learning how to fight. I had tried to escape a couple of times but I had no luck. The second time I had tried to escape, Michael took the pleasure of taking me back to my room. He told me that the next I tried to escape I would be cancelled. It didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant. Seeing the anger on my face, Michael decided to leave and give me some time but stopped at my doorway before leaving and turned to look at me.

"I'm not your enemy here Elena. I know what's happened to you is not fair. It's not fair to any of these people. It's not fair to me. Division is all I've ever known for a while now and it's my job. It's my job to tell you that you'll be killed and to inform you why you're here. I don't know why you are here. Hell, you had a family and friends and a life. I'm sorry." He told me before slipping out of the door. I was shocked at his words. I wasn't expecting him of all people be the one to apologize.

I was missing Stefan terribly. And Damon and Jeremy and everyone else. I just wanted to go home. I was terribly afraid that Klaus would find his way to my family and kill them because I was gone. He'd think that I was being hidden. He wouldn't believe that I was dead.

**Meanwhile at Mystic Falls **

"Please Bonnie." Damon begged. "Can't you do some kind of witch voodoo and bring Elena back. You can sacrifice my life for hers."

"I can't Damon. Besides you don't have a soul remember ? You're dead, therefore I can't sacrifice you." Bonnie actually felt kind of bad for him. He looked pathetic begging her when the old him would have never of done something like that.

"I miss her. I know you do to. There must some human who you don't like."

"Damon ! I'm not going to kill somebody. This is obviously what's supposed to happen." Bonnie protested walking away.

"Oh please don't tell me that you're talking about Him. Do really think that if 'We' exist that He exists ? Why would he make people like me ? That doesn't sound very God like." Damon said cockily, clearly pissed he wasn't getting his way. Bonnie stopped and turned around.

"There's also somebody by the name, Devil. Also known as Satan, Lucifer, maybe even Damian." Bonnie smirked at the resemblance to the last name to Damon's.

"You do all you can physically do for Elena when she's alive but when she's dead, you do nothing. I don't get you." Damon looked at her with hatred. Bonnie looked away from his glare and opened her mouth to speak but when she looked up he was gone.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled to herself.

Damon watched from the woods as Bonnie said she was sorry before turning away and heading back into the school. It had been three weeks and no such luck for finding clues that Elena was murdered. Damon could never face the fact that she was dead. He had to do something to bring her back. He'd do anything.

**Stefan's P.O.V **

Paris would be great…. if I had Elena by my side. I couldn't stop thinking about how much Elena would have loved it here. All of the sight seeing and spending time alone with me without any drama. It pained me to be here. More than I had thought. But it didn't matter where I lived for she would always cause me pain. Her face was forever branded into my head. Even looking out from my balcony at the lovely Eiffel tower didn't help to ease my mind.

"Hey. Come back to bed my love." A devious voice said from the bed right behind me.

I turned and smiled at the sight of my Elena.

"Coming Katherine."

* * *

**So what did you guys think about the whole Stefan and Katherine deal ? **

**I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to make the next chapter longer and better.**

**Thank you sooo much to all of my fans of this story. You guys are amazing. I'll do shout outs next chapter and answer all of your questions since I'm planning on getting the next chapter out soon. :)**

**Also, please vote on my poll about who Elena should end up being with. The choices are Owen, Michael, Stefan and Damon. Thanks in advance :p**

**-JaK**


	6. 6 Dying to Live

**CHAPTER 6** _Dying to Live_

**Damon's P.O.V**

5 glasses of scotch and still she was on my mind. She was really dead. One tree branch and one rock in the right places at the right time and my beloved Elena was gone. Maybe Stefan was right with the whole, treating her like she was fragile. She was and I finally saw this. Only I saw this a little too late. I was loosing it in this huge house all by myself. Stefan had gone to Italy like he had said and Rose had gone. Everybody seemed to be busy with their own lives, moving on, so why couldn't I ? I guess unlike them, they didn't have till the apocalypse to grieve on it. I was just so tired of loosing people I loved.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear someone walk up to my door. The knocking was too loud for me not to hear it though unfortunately. So once again, I forced myself to go and answer the door; Only last time, Elena was still alive.

Damon, without hesitation, opened the door and opened his mouth to say something like, "I'm kinda trying to 'get' some right now, so could you please leave ? Thanks, bye.", but he stopped when he saw Rose standing before him. The last time that they had saw each other wasn't too long ago and Rose and Damon had a pretty deep connection. She left without saying goodbye though and he was mad at her for that.

"What are 'you' doing here ?" A sloppy Damon asked, before turning around and making his way back to the couch that now had his body imprinted in it.

"You're drunk." Rose accused, her stunning English accent making Damon want to hear more.

"And you're not, so have a drink." He smirked.

"Damon, no. I'm here because I heard what happened to Elena. I figured I would come by and check on you." She told Damon, taking a seat beside him.

"I'm fine." Damon lied.

"Yeah, I can see that." Rose responded sarcastically. He was drunk, and his hair showed that he had not taken a shower in a few days.

Damon adverted his eyes from the fireplace to Rose, not moving his neck or head an inch before quickly looking back into the burnt out logs.

**

* * *

**

Jeremy's P.O.V

In two years, I had lost my parents, Vicki, Anna, my uncle and now my older sister, Elena. Everything seemed to be falling apart. I was lost in my head and I felt like no one could see my pain although its obvious I was. I never knew that I'd miss my sister this much. So much that I felt like my heart was about to explode and hopefully kill me. She had died alone, right behind the house. If I just would have gotten to her in time before…..before she bled to death. That guilt would always be on my mind and I knew it would always be on Jenna's too.

"Jeremy ?" Bonnie knocked. Jeremy jumped at the sound of his name, pulling him out of his depressive trance.

"Come in." Jeremy said to the door, his voice a little raspy.

"Hi." She said, smiling, quickly shutting the door behind her.

"What's up ?" Jeremy asked, surprised at the normality of his social ability. Bonnie sat on the foot of his bed, bringing one knee up to rest on the bed. She leaned in on her elbows and took a breath.

"I think I may know a way to bring Elena back." That caught Jeremy off guard. His eyes immediately widened and his mouth fell open. Finally he felt a sense of hope. A feeling he hadn't had for what felt like a lifetime.

**

* * *

**

Elena's P.O.V

"So, what was your past life like ? Like the one before here." Alex asked as they waited there turn to fight. Elena inhaled a deep breath really not wanting to answer that. Seeing her discomfort Alex decided to go first.

"I'll go first." She warmly smiled. "My family was killed when I was young by a house fire. Only I had somehow made it out of the house in time. I had to go to a foster family which wasn't really a 'good' family. They sexually abused me and not too soon after that I got hooked on heroine. Then I robbed a convenience store for some drug money and my partner killed the guy and bailed, leaving me behind to be arrested. Division gave me a new life." Elena saw such loneliness in her eyes. Like she was lost. Like something more than her family was missing. And even more disturbing, was that Elena could have swore that for a split second she saw a flash of anger on her angelic face when she mention Division giving her a new life. Almost like she meant a bad, new, life. But she quickly hid it and told me that I could trust her and she wouldn't tell anyone my story.

"Okay." I gave in. Partly because she said I could 'trust' her and seemed sincere enough but mostly because she had a whole lot worse of a story to tell than I did.

"My parent's died in a car accident and my boyfriend, Stefan, saved me. Only I didn't know that until the next school year. We met and we immediately clicked. Anyway, my brother was finally doing okay, and all of my friends were up to terms with everything around town although things were getting pretty bad and then they brought me here." I told her, trying my best to skip around the whole, double ganger, vampire, ware wolf crap.

Alex's face looked shocked, as if she was expecting me to continue on but when I didn't her expression changed to confused as she looked down at the blue squishy mat that was beneath our bare, un-manicured feet.

"That's it ?" She asked, her voice getting higher when she said, 'it'. I nodded my head, now a little confused. And then I remembered what Michael had said back in the room. He said, "Hell, you had a family, friends and a life." What had that meant ?

"What is it ?" Elena asked, tucking her thick, dark brown hair behind her right ear, her face now expression confusion. Alex chuckled, seeing she was worried.

"It's nothing, it's just, you're not really the typical candidate for Division." She said calmly.

"But Michael said that I fit the bill." Elena protested. "What is the typical candidate ?"

"Well, people who have no family or friends or really even a future and normally they take them from jail to save them from a life sentence so they really wont be missed by anyone. You're gorgeous though; that's the only reason they would have chosen you. And you seem pretty tough but it just doesn't seem to make any sense." She told me honestly. Seeing both the curiosity and concern on my face, she continued.

"But I'm sure it's nothing. It's probably because they have been running out of perfectly available options so they resorted to this." Alex shrugged.

"Alex, you're up next." Tyler, our trainer for the day told her.

"Besides, you're drop dead gorgeous, that's a huge plus." She smiled at giving me a compliment. I actually smiled back. I think we would actually be pretty close.

* * *

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews ! You guys are really making me excited to continue with this story.**

**Please vote on my poll on my profile page about who Elena should be with. Right now Owen is winning so if you don't like him, I suggest you vote ;)**

**I would love to hear what you guys think Bonnie is going to tell Jeremy :)**

**Thankyou sooo much to:**

**-Krista - Thank you so much !**

**-nikitaaaacels**

**-curve-goddess**

**-elvalove**

**-TeamDamonRox**

**-jennyc2015**

**-fytvdok**

**-Dark Alana -Thank you for sharing your ideas. It means a lot. :p **

**-Aimee**

**-pandaamore**

**and to everyone else who's reading it or is going to be reading this. :)**

**-Jax**


	7. 7 Fried Ice Cream and Haunted Dreams

**First off, I noticed I said Italy when I should have said Paris in one if the other chapters because his view was of the Eiffel tower and yeah that would be located in Paris, which is crazy because my room is Paris themed haa. Anyway, I apologize for the shorter chapter. I jope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 7 **_Fried Ice-Cream and Haunted Dreams_

**Elena's P.O.V**

"So, where did you live ?" Alex asked, shoving two stuck together orange slices in her mouth. She meant before I got kidnapped.

"Virginia."

"Oh, where in Virginia ?" She asked casually, which I loved because that's what friends do. They talk casually.

"A little Ol' town called Mystic Falls." I smile, remembering just how beautiful most all of Virginia was.

"Hmmm, was it mystical ?" Alex asked, raising her eyebrows for a when she asked it. I chuckled to myself.

"More than you could imagine." I say, remembering Tyler, Stefan and Damon, Katherine, Elijah, Klaus, Bonnie and everyone else.

"How so ?" Alex asks as she's picking through her peas with her fork, not fully paying attention to me.

"Ah forget it. Where are you from ?" I change the subject, knowing that from the lack of interest she had in the last question she probably would except the, Ah forget it."

"Chicago." She answers before quickly taking a bite of her steak, A1 sauce dripping off of the piece.

"Umm, where are we now ?" I ask, the question just hitting me.

"We don't know, we get blind folded every time we leave or come back." She shrugs although she actually really does know because of Nikita.

"So what did you love most about Virginia ?" Alex asks, licking the top of her organic, vegan ice-cream, which surprisingly wasn't that bad. Today was Friday which meant we got some kind of dessert.

"Uhh." I paused, recalling all of the great pluses for Virginia. "Well, it's a beautiful state. And there's this one restaurant in Carrollton called El Burrito and they have thee best fried ice cream that I've ever had." I tell her, remembering trying it for the first time when I was just 12 with my parents. And then the last time I went, I was with Stefan.

"I've never had fried ice-cream before." Alex commented.

"Really ? You'd love it."

"Wouldn't it melt ?" She asked intrigued.

"Well they put a coating around it and then fry it just quick enough for the coating to cook. I thought the same thing at first." I informed her.

"So, what was your boyfriends name ?" She asked hesitantly knowing it was a sensitive subject.

"Stefan." I say, looking down at my tray. "They told everyone that I loved that I was dead and Stefan….well lets just say that Stefan might live a very long time missing me and I'm scared for what he might do." I confide. Alex abased her head, away from my site, not being able to see the hurt in my eyes any longer. I don't know what it was about this girl, but the kindness in her eyes told me that I could trust her. Well, you know, about the technical stuff. I had no idea how she would react to the whole vampire/witch/ware wolf thing, but all I knew is that I was far from telling her if at all.

**

* * *

**

Jeremy's P.O.V

"What ?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, it would require a sacrifice." Bonnie told him, all of a sudden unsure of telling him this.

"What type of sacrifice ?" I asked, my face suddenly serious, knowing it could be a number of things.

"A sacrifice of human blood." Bonnie says, as if that's a bad thing.

"Well, Damon has a freezer full of human blood !" I remind her, confused by the worry that lie on her forehead.

"Well, according to my spell book, the one who holds her heart must spill their blood." She explains the color draining from her light brown skin. I knew she didn't like the Salvatore's or any vampires for that matter but she knew that Stefan was a good one.

"But, his blood technically isn't even his." I say, grimacing at the vision that suddenly entered my head of Stefan in the woods eating white little bunnies.

"As long as the blood beats through the heart that holds Elena's, then it should work." She explains, once again.

"Should ?" Bonnie sat back up into a perfect posture.

"Will." She promised confidently. I'm not sure why but I sensed that she was hiding something. And it was really bothering her.

**

* * *

**

Author's P.O.V

Damon sat up in bed breathing heavily, sweat falling from his hairline. Ever since Elena had died, he had had terrible dreams that she was locked up someplace and him nor Stefan could find their way to her. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that he saw her kissing someone else. Someone human. Someone capable of her giving her all that she has ever wanted. And right before she they would part, she was suddenly in a field at night and scared, calling the guys name, only he couldn't make out what his name was. Then their was this loud noise and he saw that Elena had been shot. Before he could get to her aid, he woke up.

It's not like vampires had to sleep, but if they were bored enough or really wanted to than they could indeed fall asleep. And with no body to look after and no brother to keep him company, he had been more than a little bored.

"Are you alright ?" Rose asked, worry filling her eyes at the sight of her 'special' friend.

Damon quickly looked at Rose then back to the bed.

"I'm fine." He told her, still a little out of breath. Rose set down the two glass cups filled with thick red liquid down on the night stand before crawling into the bed and rubbing Damon's back as he leaned over with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong ?" Roses accent seemed to had melted into his ears and that calmed him a little.

"I'll be fine, I just need to call my brother. I haven't heard from him in a long time and I need to tell him something." Damon told her, forcing himself to get up from her touch. Damon stopped at the doorway and turned back to Rose who had already picked her glass and taken a sip.

"I'll be right back." He smiled deviously, informing her that he was indeed okay. Rose leaned against the headboard and took a sip of her drink, smiling back although still wondering what was going on in his head.

Damon quickly made his way down the steps and dialed Stefan's number as soon as he made it out of Rose's ear shot. It went straight to voicemail like it had ever since he had left for Paris.

"I would say who this is, but I'm guessing you already know. I've called you a hundred times and it is really annoying me that you won't pick up. Anywho, if you don't call me back soon, I'll just come and find you because I know that you clearly don't want to be found. It'll be my little way of annoying you just like old times little bro." Damon hung up the phone calmly, placing it back in the right front pocket of his jeans. He didn't care how much time he needed to get over Elena but he had urgent news that he knew he would be interested in.

* * *

**It's pretty late here so I promise next chapter I will answer all of your questions and shout out to all of my new fans of the story. **

**On the poll of who Elena should date, Damon has 4 votes, Stefan has none, Owen has 5 and Michael has 2. It won't say that exactly on the poll because some people couldnt not vote due to not having an account so I added theirs also on a piece of paper, so if you dont want Owen to win than vote ! **

**I'd love to hear what you guys think about what Bonnie told Jeremy and about what Damon wants to tell Stefan. Also, if anyone has any ideas for the story or anything they would love to see happen than please share them with me. Every thought would be considered. **

**Thank you soooo much to all of you !**

**-Jax**


	8. 8 Realization of the Truth

**CHAPTER 8 **_Realization of truth_

**Elena's P.O.V **

Alex had been kind enough to offer me one on one fighting lessons at night. I accepted them, only because I knew that for me to escape from this place, I would have to be skilled and very knowledgeable in how this place worked. That is where Alex came in.

Alex was a strong fighter for being relatively new, almost as if she had had training before coming here. Maybe she was just a quick learner.

"So, how do you feel about being here ?" I ask her, knowing we were the only people in the now dimly lit training area. Alex adverted her eyes quickly to my face then back to my feet and caught my left kick and sent me flying face first to the blue squishy mat. It still hurt falling face first to it.

"You okay girl ?" Alex asked, reaching a hand down to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answer, taking her up on her help, once again.

"Let's go take a break." Alex nods towards the water jug near the two steps a few feet away.

"By the way, I hate it here, but 'here' is all I have." Alex answers the question that I had thought she had forgotten. I just looked at her as she filled two paper cups full of water then turned and handed one to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled before gulping down the whole thing, as did she. "If you ever had the chance to escape, would you ?" I push. Alex finished her drink then looked at me, pondering what to say, I suppose.

"Anyone who chooses to escape Division is a dead man. No body has ever escaped Division, Elena. Know that before you pull some stunt." Alex knew about Nikita but she just couldn't tell Elena, and risk her confidence going up.

"I'm sure somebody has escaped, they just don't tell you because then you might think of that to." I protest. Alex thought for a moment and then opened her mouth to speak but was cut off. It looked like she was about to say something important.

"You girls head to the showers then go to sleep, you guys have been working hard enough." Michael announced as he headed towards us.

We both nodded and headed towards the training room exit but Michael stopped me.

"Go ahead Alex, Elena will meet you there." He informed her before she nodded and made her way out of the room.

"What is it ?" I asked, knowing this was the first time that we had spoken face to face since he had apologized.

"You've been really pushing through the courses. Alex is a talented fighter and I think all of this extra training is really helping you but I'm just confused on why you are so anxious to graduate when just one weak ago you were trying to escape. Why the change of heart ?" He asks, clearly curious.

"Well, I'm starting to see that it is not feasible to escape Division and return to my old life. I want to get out of this building and be apart of the world again and you have to graduate in order to do that." I explained.

"I'm glad you finally realized that." Michael lightly smiled, walking towards the door slowly, with me right beside him.

"You know, Percy is pretty fastidious and he is really liking you so far and how hard you are working."

"That's a good thing right ?" I asked, staring at my black converse as I walked.

"Well, he's been thinking about activating you for an OP. Birkhoff, Amanda and I all seem to buttress the idea." I kept walking beside him, quiet, wanting him to go on because I didn't know what to say. I didn't realize this could come so soon.

"Of course this isn't the final OP that you would have to do in order to graduate. Its just a minor one." He reassured me when I said nothing in return.

"Sounds great." I told him when we got to the girl's shower doors. "I'll see you tomorrow." I told him, entering the door and quickly turning a shower on to almost as hot as it could go. I saw steam coming from Alex's shower a few curtains over as I threw my clothes off and hopped into mine, closing the curtain behind me. It was pretty dark in the showers at night, with only a dim light above each shower, probably to conserve energy. I huddled on the cement bottom of the shower as I rubbed my pinky toe across the metal drains holes which was located right in the middle of the small shower's floor.

I missed Stefan so terribly. We had so much fervor for each other that it almost felt like we were permanently in one of Nicholas Sparks novels. I thought I had missed Damon just as much but I hadn't let what was happening to me sink in. Stefan was the one that I missed, the one that didn't technically kill my brother. The one that saved me from the wreck that took my adoptive parents lives. I was here in this world because of him. It was shocking that Stefan and Damon could defeat some of the most powerful vampires but couldn't see through one of the many governments lies. They were apart of the supernatural, yet they couldn't sense that I was still alive. How could they or Bonnie possibly not know that I wasn't dead ? Maybe I really was stuck here.

**

* * *

**

Jeremy's P.O.V

"Do you think that Stefan will do it ?" I asked as Bonnie set different types of stones and herbs into a juxtaposition. Bonnie looked up from her work to me, her green eyes melting into my brown ones. She was so beautiful.

"Yes. I know he will. He'd do anything for her." She reassured me as she looked back down at her work. Her very old, brown leather spell book was opened to one of the last pages, exposing the spell that would hopefully bring my sister back.

"I'll call him then and get his approval to get that out of the way." I offered, standing up and pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"He won't pick up." Bonnie told me, not once looking up from her work.

"You mean, you're going to do this without his consent ? You're going to kill him without a heads up ?" I asked confused.

"He left for another country. Do you really expect me to go and find him while Elena is rotting in the ground just so that he knows he is about to die ?" Bonnie asked both boldly and rhetorically.

"I just don't think that Elen-" Bonnie cut me off.

"Elena will never find out." I just nodded my head in agreement as she went back to her work unsure about how all of this will unfold.

"Will she just appear here or what ?" I asked as I sat back down beside Bonnie.

"Yeah, it says so in my spell book." Bonnie shrugged setting some Jeeshta Madhu herb into a black bowl. She then set the stones carefully into the bowl one by one before added some hemp milk.

**

* * *

**

A few hours earlier...

Damon's P.O.V

I made my way off of the plane as a bunch of annoying people with French accents and tourists with Eos rebels T2i's followed shortly behind. I had been to Paris plenty of times, enough to know that the girls accents were sexy and the guys were annoying. Stefan had said that he was going to Italy. It made sense being that we are of Italian descent but I tracked his phone, and it said that he was in Paris so I took a plane there….or here. I knew of a hotel that had a perfect view of the Eiffel tower and had 4 stars where we used to take our girl-friends in the beginning of our… 'new' life. It didn't last long though as I couldn't take my mind off of my Katherine. It's ironic how I had once thought I could not love anyone else as I had loved Katherine Pierce. And then Elena Gilbert showed up in my life.

It was pretty chilly in Paris as cold air blew across my face, causing my nose to burn. My red scarf was flapping behind me as a gust of wind blew. I hurried to the hotel doors and opened them to the, _Radisson Blu Le Metropolitan Hotel Paris Eiffel. _The lobby had brown leather couches and was nicely decorated. It had changed since I had been here. It was nicer.

"I'm here to visit my brother, Stefan Salvatore. I believe he is staying in the Eiffel Tower One Bedroom Suite." I told the lady at the lobby. She was a brunette with deep brown eyes and was rather thin.

"Parlez-vous français?" (Do you speak French ?) She asked, clearly not able to speak English.

"Excusez-moi." (Excuse me.) I apologized, forgetting I was in Paris. "Je crois que mon frère, Stefan Salvatore, vérifié ici environ trois semaines auparavant. Je suis ici pour lui rendre visite." (I think my brother, Stefan Salvatore, checked in about three weeks ago. I am here to visit him.) I told her smiling. She nodded her head, her long ponytail falling in her face when she looked down at the computer and started typing.

"Je vois une Salvatore Stefan, mais je vais devoir vous assurer qu'il est d'accord avec lui que vous êtes ici." (I see Stefan Salvatore, but I'll have to make sure it agrees with him that you're here.) She told me as pushed a piece of fallen hair behind her ear. I looked deep into her eyes and said, "Vous allez me donner la clé de la chambre et puis vous oubliez moi et que j'ai même l'avoir." (You will give me the room key and then you forget about me and that I even have it.) I told her, using my mind control.

"Oui, monsieur." (Yes, sir.) She said, complying as she bent down and grabbed the card key from under the counter and handing it to me.

"Bonne fille." (Good girl.) I told her turning to leave but before I walked away I looked over my shoulder and said, "Bonne journée mademoiselle." (Good day, miss.)

The room was at the very top of the floor. It had an amazing view of the Eiffel through an oval window. One king size bed, a lounge room, a bar and a bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub. The king sized bed was clearly in use for two…or maybe more. I suppose he really was hurting.

There was no sign of him in the room so I figured he had left to go find another, 'friend'. I welcomed myself to the mini bar before making my way down to the bar that had a wider variety of drinks.

I was almost to the bar when I smelled something familiar…and it wasn't the alcohol. I looked around until I spotted a girl. She was around 5'6 and thin. Her long, dark brown hair was curled and she was wearing a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans. My heart sank when I recognized the smell. Right when I figured out who it was, she turned around.

"Damon, Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici." ( I did not expect to see you here.) She said, her thin lips going into a crooked smile.

"Katerina."

* * *

**I hoped you guys loved the update. The hotel is a real site to it is, .com/hotel-pariseiffel Click on the rooms and click on the, Eiffel Tower One Bedroom Suite, the one at the very bottom. That is where they are staying. **

**Anyway, thank you so, so ,so much to **

**-Nikitafan-10**

**-laffytaffy123**

**-jennyc2015**

**-Dark Alana**

**-butterbutt XD**

**-krista - thank you so much for your review !**

**-JoLLY rAnChEWr 18**

**-Bkaa19**

**-volleyballgrl1512**

**And last but not least,**

**-Dark-Supernatural-Angel - Your second question you asked inthe 6th chapter six, I said in this chapter. The first question you asked, you will find out in the next one. And Katherine was never in the tomb as long with Stefan because Elena being taken by Division stopped that from happening. So this story is taking place pretty much right before the last episode of Vampire Diaries. Everthing will be explained as the story goes on. Also, Elijah and Klaus might just make their way back into the mix ;)**

**Anyways, so far in the poll:**

**Owen has 5 votes.**

**Michael has 3. **

**Damon has 5.**

**Stefan has 1. - Poor Stefan, I guess everyone agrees that he gets enough action in the real show haha**

**Owen and Damon are tied ! So keep voting or I'll end up choosing the ones that are tied, and I will probably choose Owen haa**

**I would love to know how you guys think Damon will react to Katherine and Stefan being in the same hotel. Do you think he will put two and two together ? Also, what do you think will happen to Stefan when Bonnie tries to do the spell since Elena is actually alive ?**

**-Jax**


	9. 9 Effected

**CHAPTER 9** _Effected_

"Damon." Katherine said in a way that made her seem like she couldn't wait to get her hands on him.

"Let me guess. Its not a coincidence that Stefan is staying at this same hotel is there ?" Damon said rhetorically.

"Ding, ding, ding." She said deviously smiling. "I didn't know Steffy was expecting a guest." She said, walking up to Damon.

"Neither does he or you would have been kept a secret." He scoffed, trying to make her realize that Stefan would be ashamed of being with her and to try to hide the fact that he was jealous.

"Are you trying to hurt my feelings ?" Katherine lowered her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Wheres Stefan ?" Damon asked annoyed, ignoring her question. Katherine opened her mouth, probably to make a smart remark but was interrupted before she could.

"Damon." Stefan breathed as he appeared behind him. Damon turned to face him with a smug smile on his face.

"Stefan, what the hell ? Elena dies and you replace her with this bitch." Damon fumed, sliding his hands through his hair.

"It's not what it looks like." Stefan defended. Damon rolled his eyes and made his way to Stefan, his face to his.

"I know they look alike Stefan, but they are NOT the same person." He told him so low that it was almost a whisper. Stefan opened his mouth to speak but decided against it and looked down like he was a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Farewell petit frère." (Little brother.) Damon said before heading towards the door. "Oh.." Damon stopped, turning back around. "I know a way to-"

"Aghh !" Stefan screamed, holding his chest as he fell to the floor, Damon doing the same thing. Damon's veins were popping out of his neck as he fell to the floor as Stefan did.

Katherine ran to Stefan's side immediately.

"What is it, what's wrong ?" She asked rather calm.

"My….chest." Stefan said between clenched teeth.

**

* * *

**

Jeremy's P.O.V

I watched as Bonnie picked up her spell book and started reading.

"Et eli non in dan suansin lest gouintre lest noltary. Eny dein eny dienhess noh ma sien trak see guiess niahn hee hess !" She said with power. Then she closed her eyes and threw some of Elena's hair from her hair brush into the pot then some of Stefan's Bonnie had kept just in case Stefan ever did something she didn't like.

One big flame errupted from the small pot, it disappearing just as fast as it had came, then nothing. No Elena.

"Where is she ?" I asked, worried that it didn't work.

"I don't….I don't know." Bonnie pondered.

"What do you mean you don't know ?" I asked confused.

"I mean I don't know !" Bonnie yelled, clearly frustrated as her hand flew to her nose as a drop of blood fell to her hand.

"Bonnie, you're bleeding." Jeremy ran over to her just in time as her knees went out.

"I-I'm fine. I just…need some time to think." She said breathless as she fainted in my arms.

**

* * *

**

Elena's P.O.V

It felt like my breath was being pulled out of me as I fell to the blue squishy matt holding my chest. Alex ran over to me immediately, followed by Michael then Thom and some other people.

"Alex, what's wrong ?" Michael asked clearly worried.

I put my hands to my throat as I gasped for air.

"Alex, go get the midic, tell them she cant breath !" He ordered before looking into my mouth. He then put his finger down my throat to see if it was closed. It wasn't because he connected his lips with mine as he blew air into my mouth. All of a sudden I gasped and was able to take a breath. The chest pain disappeared. I gasped for air and cried between breaths because I was so freaked out.

"Come on, lets get you to the clinic." Michael said as he scooped me up into his arms. Before I could protest he had already picked me up. "You're okay." He reassured me as a tear escaped my eye. I wasn't just crying because I was scared; I was also crying because I had felt Stefan and seen him...and if I wasnt mistaken, I saw Damon too. I didn't know how or why but I did. It was almost as if he was trying to connect with me, but he didn't have the power to do that. But I knew someone who did.

**

* * *

**

Damon's P.O.V

I gasped for air as I the chest pain disappeared.

"What..was..that ?" I asked Stefan although I knew he had no idea also.

"I don't know." He said honestly. He was just as scared as I was.

"Katherine, what did you do !" I accused, getting up now. As usual she kept her cool.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She smiled deviously, clearly enjoying the confusion in my eyes. "I have no reason to hurt you." She told me and for once I believed her. There was something in her eyes but it was gone in a second. "Although I would love to know who did this." She added.

"I saw Elena as if she was right in front of me. She was smiling." Stefan blurted. I was shocked at what he had just said because I had to. Except she wasn't smiling, she was just staring at me, like she was concentrating or confused. Then I remembered. What I was seeing was Elena's face when I told her I had loved her. The night I compelled her to forget what I had said. The night her vervain necklace was pulled off of her by Elijah. The last night she was alive.

**

* * *

**

Elena's P.O.V

"What happened back there ?" Alex asked, worried.

"I don't know. The doctor said that it could have been an anxiety attack from all of the stress of being here." I

"I had one of those in the beginning too." Alex admitted, sitting beside me on the examination chair.

"You know I was activated last night ?" I told her, remembering she hadn't heard yet."What ? that's huge." I could see the excitement masking the worry on her face.

"Should I be worried ?" I asked, seeing her face expression.

"No, I'm sure they wouldn't put you in danger so early on into Division." She reassured me.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. Michael was going to explain everything to me later tonight. I don't know what will happen now that this whole anxiety attack happened.

"I got to go, but like I said, they wouldn't give you something you weren't ready for." She smiled before heading out the door.

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V**

Something was so strange about Elena being here and I no longer could ignore that something was up, so I decided to share everything with Nikita.

'**I need you to do some research.' **I typed Nikita.

'**What is it ?' **

'**Theres this girl, Elena Gilbert, she had a life before coming here and now she has been activated for an OP just 3 weeks in.'**

'**Yeah, that sounds fishy. I'll see what I can find.' **She promised. I saw Michael approaching my table so I quickly typed back and escaped the program.

'**Gotta go. Tell me tomorrow.'**

**

* * *

**

I've been dissapointed with the reviews lately so I apologize if the story has been a tad boring. I hope this chapter makes things interesting again.

Also, Damon is winning in the poll of who Elena should be with then Owen is right behind him so if you dont like Damon then vote, vote, vote.

Soo, what did you guys think about who was affected by Bonnie's failed spell and how Nikita finally is going to do a little research ?

Thank you sooooo much to all of the readers of this story, It means a lot.

-Dark Alana - Thanks so much for the review !

-Dark-Supernatural-Angel - Thank you so much for the review !

-vampiricmermaid - Thank you soo much for the review !

-Jax


	10. 10 Getting Somewhere

**CHAPTER 10** _Getting somewhere_

**Alex's P.O.V**

I exited the program and stood up as Michael approached me.

"What's wrong ?" I asked, seeing their faces.

"After what happened today with Elena, we are activating you to tag along with her and make sure everything goes as planned." Michaekl told me.

"Okay." I nodded. I was really holding a smile back. This was perfect. That means that this wasn't a suicide mission because they wouldn't kill me. That calmed my nerves a bit.

"Amanda's dressing Elena now and she said for you to come in about 7 minutes." He informed me. I nodded my head.

"Wait, what is this OP about ?" I asked, hoping to get a slight bit of information so that I could tell Nikita.

"You'll find out in the when you see Amanda, she'll explain everything. Oh, and you know, it'll take a couple of minutes to get there anyway so lets just go ahead and go." He suggested. I nodded my head and followed him to Amanda's room.

* * *

When I entered Amanda's office, I saw Elena. She had a dark grey silky dress that flowed down to just above her knees, exposing her long tanned legs. Her thick, dark brown hair was curled into loose curls that hung to just below her breasts with a silver diamond brooch pushing back her hair on her left side and 4 inch silver heals to match.

"Wow, Elena you look beautiful." I complimented.

"Thank you." She smiled, clearly thankful for the compliment. "What are you doing here ?" She asked. I guess she didn't know yet.

"I'm coming with you." I explained. Her smile faded.

"No offense Alex." She told me before turning to Michael.

"I can do this on my own." She told him. I know she really wanted to prove herself but there would be more time for that.

"I know, but after what happened today I would like someone to be with you just to be safe." He explained.

"Clearly you don't know. I am fine Michael." Elena informed him as if she was his wife of 8 years.

"I am sorry Elena but this is Percy's call; There is nothing that I can do about it." Elena just nodded her head, her face still annoyed.

"Anyway, Alex, Elena will act as a prostitute for a guy named, Leslie Donovan."

"Well now we know why he has to hire a prosty." I scoffed. Michael frowned.

"Alex, this is serious. Donovan has a very precise type and when he saw Elena, he thought that she was absolutely perfect. Alex, you will act as her friend who will accompany her to the party since until she is done. You're job, is to sneak into his office while Elena is delaying…" Michael paused, thinking of a less harsh way to explain what he was going to say.

"…what Donovan thinks is going to happen and get the information on his next appointment he has with a guy named, Huang Ahn." He informed me.

"Why ?" I asked, wanting more information.

"Doesn't matter. What matter is that you find this out. These 'appointments' are clandestine appointments and will be hard to find. For safety purposes, he does not have it on a computer so it will be on a piece of paper, probably a notebook. If its one things you need to know about Donovan, you should know that he hates technology." I shook my head to say I understood.

"Elena, go with Birkhoff, he's going to explain some technical stuff with you while Alex gets dressed. She obliged and followed Birkhoff as I got dressed into a strapless red dress, 6 inch black high heals and a black tie that tied around my waist and formed a bow in the back. My hair was pulled back into a bun, letting my bangs sweep to the right.

"Now some black diamond earrings to complete the look." The ear rings were round, black diamonds and hung on a silver chain.

"Okay, I think you're good." Amanda said as she gave me one last look over.

"Awesome because I have to pee." I told her, walking out. I said it like that because I knew Amanda of all people would be disgusted in the lack of being lady like. I heard her scoff when I walked out. I knew where I was really going.

'_**I'm going on the OP with Elena since she had an anxiety attack earlier. She's to act as a prostitue for a guy named, Leslie Donovan. My job, is to sneak into his office and find the next 'appoinment' he has with a guy named, Huang Ahn, but they wouldn't tell me what the appointment was about**__." _I typed Nikita quickly, as I nervously looked over my shoulder every now and then as I waited for Nikita because I knew that I had just told her I would talk to her tomorrow.

'_**Good Job Alex. I also did some research. I will be visiting Elena's family today to find out more about her because something does seem off so I will be sending a friend to accompany you and keep everyone safe. His name is Owen and he is 6'1 inches tall, short-dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Good luck and Talk to you soon**__.' _She responded more quickly, only because she talks into a microphone while I have to type.

I was glad to hear that she was going to look into Elena's reasoning for being here and for still being able to send in someone. I was thankful and couldn't wait to meet this Owen guy.

* * *

**I kind of sped through this chapter so forgive me if it is a little short and not as good, I promise that the next one update will be a lot better ! :)**

**Thank you soooo much to all of the reader of this story. Ity means so much !**

**-Dark-Supernatural-Angel - Thank you for the review ! :)**

**-Dark Alana - Next chapter is your chapter gurl cus Owen is finally coming into the story ! :) Thank you for giving me the idea of them meeting while out on an OP. :)**

**-butterbutt XD - Thank you again for the review ! **

**-Vampiregirl 31 - Thank you for the review ! and I'm sorry, did you mean a picture message of Owen ? haha**

**-Bkaa19 - Yes, she is. This story takes place right before Elijah showed up at Elena's house which I believe was the last episode shown; correct me if I'm wrong. :) **

**-JoLLY rAnChEr 18 - Thank you so muuch for your review ! And my Caps button is half broke so your screen name really annoys me Lol !**

**And of course to everybody else who SA, AA, FS, and FA !**

**-Jax**


	11. No such thing

**Nikitafan-10 - Thanx so much for the review and I know, I think they would too but sadly, I dont know who she's going to end up with yet. **

**TWiliGHt-mOVie-SuCKs - Thank you soooo much for the review, it means sooo much ! 3**

**Dark Elena - Thank you sooo mcuh for the review lovely and sorry the update took so long ! **

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel - Thanx for the review ! and I know, I was excited to get this written :) And next chapter is the big operation so you'll see how she feels about it. 3**

**vampiregirl31 - Well next update is the OP ! and yes, I just randomly chose a name without thinking haha Thank you sooo much for the review ! 3**

**butterbutt XD - Thank you soo much gurl ! EVERYONE WHO READS THIS NEEDS TO READ HER STORY BECAUSE ITS MY NUMBER ONE SO FARR ! **

**And I apologize for this update taking so long ~!**

**~Jak**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 **_Nikita's P.O.V_

I pulled into the Mystic Falls High School parking lot. It was a sunny day and the kids were all leaving school to go home. I couldn't help but think of Alex and how I wish she could have had this life, a normal teenage life, if I just could have some how saved her parents.

I knew exactly who I was looking for and I knew dismissal would be the best time to find him. Just as I was about to head inside, I spotted him.

"Hello." I greeted him as he walked towards his car.

"Can I help you ?" He asked confused.

"Yes. Can I talk to you ?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess." I tucked my hair behind my ears as I prepared to get the show on the road.

"You're Elena Gilbert's little brother, right ?" I asked just to get our conversation going.

"Yeah why ?" He asked confused.

"Did Elena have any enemies, Jeremy ? Perticularly one that had connections to the government ?" I asked, trying to keep the questions minimum knowing he believes he just lost his sister forever.

"Not that I know of, why ?" He asked, getting a little frustrated now.

"Are you sure ?" I repeated.

"Who are you ? Elena is dead and if you can't bring her back then I don't want to talk to you." He said angrily, dismissing himself from the conversation.

"What if I told you I could if you just help me out with these questions ?" I asked behind him. That got his attention.

"Can my friend Bonnie join us ? I think it's best we tell you something that we tried last night." Jeremy asked as we neared the car.

"Sure." I answered, curious as to what he had to say..

**

* * *

**

DAMON'S P.O.V

Stefan and I both figured we should head home and try to figure out what happened so we did. We both saw Elena at the same time and that is something most likely only a witch could cause. Katherine decided she should stay back because she had too many enemies in Mystic Falls and once Stefan saw Elena again and had hope that something had happened, he pretty much lost interest in Kathrine and came back to the real world.

"Home sweet home." I said to Stefan as we drove into our town, Mystic Falls. Stefan didn't say anything. He really hasn't said anything at all since we left Paris.

"So we going to Jeremy's next ? Bonnie and Jeremy were always together before …the accident." I said glancing over at him.

"Yeah. Why waste time by going home ?" He asked rhetorically.

"Okay, Jeremy's it is."

There was a car we had never seen pulled into Elena's drive. Stefan and I both looked at each other before getting out of the car simultaneously. I casually knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before Jeremy walked answered. He was surprised to see us.

"What is it ?" He asked confused.

"We need to see Bonnie." Stefan said before I could, getting down to business.

"We're kinda busy." He said, leaning against the door a little.

"And we're kinda hungry and if you don't get bonnie we will welcome ourselves in and kill you." I threatened. Jeremy looked at us a couple seconds more, clearly not threatened whatsoever until he finally opened the door for us to come in.

Bonnie was just as shocked to see us as Jeremy was.

"What do you guys want ?" She asked annoyed as we entered the living room. There was a tall slender Asian women sitting beside her.

"We wanted to talk about something that happened to us last night." Stefan answered.

"So talk." She ordered, clearly wanting to get rid of us.

"We uh, both saw Elena at the same time last night and got terrible headaches when we did. We thought maybe you had something to do with it." Stefan explained, not caring if the women on the couch would be curious why he was asking that.

**

* * *

**

Jeremy's P.O.V

Bonnie looked uncomfortable as she looked at the Salvatore's wondering how to explain.

"Sit down." She odered not looking them in the face.

Stefan and Damon both sat down on the couch opposite of the one Bonnie, the Asian girl and I sat on.

"I was just about to tell this women here something. She says she can help if we tell her of any enimies Elena might have had." Bonnie explained.

"What ? What does this stranger have anything to do with Elena ? Does she not know that Elena is dead ? A human like her can't help us but you can Bonnie." I lashed out.

"She says she doesn't think Elena is dead. Normally I wouldn't pay an ounce of attention towards her but I did something last night." She continued.

"A spell ?" Stefan asked. The asian women looked very confused at the word, spell.

"Wait, spell ?" The women asked. Bonnie exhaled as she turned towards her.

"What should we call you ?" Bonnie asked.

"Nikita." She answered.

"Well. I'm a witch." She told her boldly. Nikita scoffed at that one."I can prove it to you." Bonnie challenged. Nikita looked like she was wasting her time now and that Elena just had some crazy friends but decided to give Bonnie a chance regardless.

I got her some candles and set them on the coffee table between the tables.

"Okay." She said preparing herself. Everyone was quiet as she closed her eyes. No sooner than a couple of seconds, flames burst from all three candles that I had found for her. Nikita gasped. Then Bonnie transferred the energy of the flames from the wick of the candles and to the palm of her hands. Nikita stared in amazement.

"You believe me now ?" She asked after quickly putting all flames out.

"I don't know what to believe." She answered honestly.

"Well, anyway, I did a spell last night. The spell is known to bring back loved ones that have passed."

"But ?" Damon interrupted.

"The one that holds the person's heart must spill their blood and sacrifice themselves." She explained. She continued before they could say anything. "I didn't work though. So I figured maybe it didn't work because technically, her lover doesn't have his 'own' blood." Bonnie said, not wanted to tell Nikita about vampires when she could barely handle a witch. "I guess it affected you both because you both love her." Stefan glanced at Damon quickly when Bonnie said that, not knowing what to say.

"I also love Elena, not in that way of course so I had to change the spell a little, so I sacrified myself and it still didn't work."

"What ?" I asked shocked. "Why would you do that and with me right beside you ?" I aksed pissed.

"It was for Elena, Jeremy." She said as if that explained it.

"We'll talk about it later." I said, dismissing this conversation until we had privacy.

"I did the spell right. I know because I tried it multiple times and I even tried to sacrifice you and Myself my mixing the spells together and that's when I passed out. I out did myself and I'm lucky I'm still alive." She finished."Sooo ?" Stefan asked impatiently.

"So obviously that means she's still alive." Bonnie explained.

* * *

**Tell me what you think so far with everything coming into place ! Is it too soon oooor ?**

**Anywho, sorry its so short but its late and im sick and I'm about to pass out from sleep deprivation haha **

**~Jacki**


	12. Seeing is not Believing

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel - Haha, I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this one as well ! 3**

**Butterbutt XD - Hah, I know, me too. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this one as well ! **

**Dark Alana - Thanks for the review girl ! and I know, I'm sorry I just got out of the writing mood but I'm back in it. :)**

**JellyBear7 - Thanx for the review and definately ! I'm planning on making a lot more chapters before they actually save Elena. :)**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 12

_Seeing is not believing_

**Nikita's P.O.V**

"Or obviously, you messed up the spell." Damon argued.

"No, I didn't." Bonnie argued back."Maybe you weren't strong enough." Damon suggested but in a way to hurt her. Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked down, clearly hurt by that comment.

"Just ignore him." Jeremy told her while giving Damon the 'look'.

"Okay just calm down. I need to know what the cops looked like who told you the news about Elena." I told them getting annoyed with their little games.

"Uhh, how is that relevant to this conversation ?" Damon asked annoyed with this whole thing now.

"Just answer the question or I'll be forced to find help elsewhere." I demanded.

"Okay. Umm, there was two cops. One was decently tall, in shape and had greenish, grayish eyes. His hair was brown and cut short. He had a rather deep voice and from what I could tell, he seemed like he had no sense of humor." I immediately knew who he was talking about. Michael.

"And does this fit the description of the cop that came to your doors as well ?" I asked, directing the question at everybody else.

"Yeah." Bonnie agreed. Jeremy just nodded his head.

"Okay, then. I'll call you if find out anything." I told them getting up to leave."Wait, that's it ? You don't even want our numbers ?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Don't worry about I it, I'll find it out." I told them before leaving them all unsatisfied with my answers. I already knew their numbers and pretty much everything else about them except the two brothers. Something was strange about them. I would definitely be researching them when I had the chance.

**Alex's P.O.V**

"You okay ?" I asked Elena as we drove to the location of the operation.

"Yeah." Elena exhaled nervously.

"It's okay to be nervous you know. I was too." I comforted her.

"Just work fast okay ? I only want whats planned to happen." She told me. I knew what she meant. She didn't want to actually go through with what Leslie Donovan thought was going to happen.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you." I promised her, looking her in the eyes.

"I trust you." She told me, her nerves still visible.

We pulled up to a tall building, so tall it was intimidating.

"You ready ?" I asked her as she stared out the window at the building.

"Yeah." Her voice told me she wasn't.

"After you." I smiled. She forced a small smile as she climbed out of the car door, her tan trench coat that hid her lingerie flapping when the wind caught it.

We entered the foyer which was full of people dressed similar to us. I don't know what the party was even for, all I cared about was the job.

"There." Elena said when she spotted Leslie.

"Remember what I promised you." I told her. Elena inhaled deeply before nodding her head and moving towards Leslie.

I watched as he smiled when he saw her. He didn't waste any time getting to know her. Instead he lead her from the party and towards the elevator. I swallowed knowing he wasn't one to wait long and knowing that I had to work fast to keep my promise.

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind them I quickly made my way to the stairwell where I sprinted up 8 flights of steps in stilettos. I took a few seconds to catch my breath before opening the door that let to the 8th floor which was Leslie Donovan's floor. I quietly and slowly opened the door and entered the 8th floor when I knew Donovan and Elena were inside his main office. The lighting was very dull since the floor wasn't in use which I could use to my advantage.

The office that held the information I needed was past the main office where Elena and Donovan were. I could hear Elena making conversation as I sneaked past the door. The door I was looking to break into was a door down from Donovans main office and was pushed farther into the wall than then the rest of the doors so it made a nice hiding spot for me that would keep me hiden while I broke into the door. Just as I was rounding the corner that led me to the door, I felt a hand pull me towards them and a hand over my mouth. I screamed a muffled scream of shock but immediately stopped when I remembered Elena and the job.

**Nikita's P.O.V **

So I now knew that Elena Gilbert indeed had a life and that the cop was Micheal and that none of this was making sense and what I didn't know was why Elena was taken to Division. I just couldn't come up with a logical explination. Nobody she knew worked with the government or did any dirty business. I know her parents died but they had normal lives and jobs just like the rest of her friends and family. It just didn't make sense. And what was even wierder was that Stefan and Damon Slvatore seemed to have been around for more than 100 years when they looked no older than 20 or so.

I thought maybe it was just because it was a family tradition to name their kids Stefan and Damon but their was no Stefan and Damon the thirds and etc. It took some time but I pulled some old videos together from the 80's from a store that a Damon Salvatore had bought some movies from. The receipt said Damon Salvatore and I knew it could have been someone else but it was worth a shot. What I saw was breathtaking. The person looked identical to the guy I saw at Jeremy's house and he looked no older and no younger than the guy. Maybe it was just a coincidence but I was still confused by the many questions unanswered swarming around in my head. If something was to be found, I'll find it.

I needed more proof than what I had so I decided to sneak into his home. I didn't even know what the proof was that I had but I knew something wasn't right with this whole thing. I could feel it so I parked a ways away from his house in a place he wouldn't see. Then I made my way though the woods until I came across the back of his house. It was big which means it will take longer for me to find something if there was even anything to find.

I easily broke in through the back door and made my way upstiars to where the bedrooms were. I already new exactly where the kitchen and so on were because I studied the blueprints so that helps. I entered the first bedroom on the left where I immediately started rummaging through things. There were a few things that was dated in the 1800's which was a little odd but other than that there was nothing that suspicious in that room so I went to the next one which had it's own bathroom and a bigger bed. There was nothing in the desk or the dresser or the closet. As I got to the bed I noticed a deflated blood pack, like the ones from the hospital. That was suspicious. Why in the world would anyone have one of those beside their let alone in their house ? I ignored the blood pack as best I could as I looked through the nightstand. There was an old black and white photo dated 1864. As I held it closer to my face and really looked at it I gasped.

There was Stefan and Damon Salvatore and no other than Elena Gilbert. I thought maybe it was because they had gone to one of those photography shops that specialize in the olden day looking photos but it was clear that the ink and photo paper used was not used anymore. Plus it had a browing to the back of the photo from age and the house in the background was this very house except no cement driveway and no landscaping. Just as I put together that it was an actual photo from the 1800's I heard the front door open. I stealthily put the photo back in the drawer and quietly shut it.

**Damon's P.O.V**

Something was definitely suspicious about that Nikita kid and I was determined to find out why and in the back of my head, I had a feeling that she knew something we didn't about Elena and that won't fly with me. I opened my front door and shut, looking forward to doing some research when something made me stop dead in my tracks. Something didn't smell right. I smelled a human and it wasn't a smell I was used to but it was indeed a smell I had came across before and not that long ago. A scent belonging to no other than Nikita.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this update and I hope it's getting better !**

**If you have any questions about anything than feel free to ask me and please tell me what you thought of the chapter. 3**

**-Jacki**


	13. ending ?

**Chapter 13**

**Alex's P.O.V **

I immediately kicked behind me to free myself as quietly as possible when I heard the voice reveal himself as Owen. He loosened his grip and I turned around to make sure he matched the description Nikita had given me. He was definitely Owen.

"You could have went about this a little differently." I told him annoyed referring to what just happened.

"Sorry." He shrugged, dismissing the topic. "I've already gotten the door open for you." He informed me.

"Sweet." I breathed, moving past him and into the office. It smelled of mints and new carpet. I immediately went to the filing cabinent. There was nothing there and nothing in the abandoned breif case. I searched through two of the desk drawers before coming across one that wasn't as deep as the rest of them. I carefully pulled a rubber band under some papers and the bottom lifted. I smiled as I picked them out and immediately recognized it as his next jobs. Just as I was putting the copies into my pocket, I heard a lamp break. Owen and I started running at the same time towards where Elena was.

Owen broke the door down in one kick and carefully entered with gun in hand, me not too far behind.

Donovan was knocked out on the floor, a broken lamp beside him.

"Sorry." Elena whispered. "He got a little too touchy." She explained. I couldn't help but laugh. The bastard deserved it.

"Did you get the information." Elena asked, clearly wanting to get out of here.

"Yepp." I smiled. "Let's get out of here before he wakes up."

* * *

**Nikitas's pov**

I hid behind the bathroom door and held my gun tightly in my hands as I heard footsteps coming up the steps.

"Nikita, I know you're here. Your smells far too strong for you to not be here." Damon Salvatore said. Something was off the way he spoke as if he had a dogs smelling abbilities. But then a lot was off about him. I could hear him entering the bedroom. "Why are you in my room ?" Damon asked as if he knew there was more outside of his room. "Look, I know you know something about Elena and I intend to find that out so please come from my bathroom and tell me before I kill you." How did he know I was in the bathroom ?

I slowly appeared from behind the bathroom door to find Damon casually sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How did you know exactly where I was ?" I asked cofused.

"I'm a vampire. I can hear, run, fight and probably do everything better than you." He smiled cockily.

"What ?" I said in disbelief. ]

"_What ?" _Damon mimicked me. "That's what you all say after that news." He said annoyed. "Just tell me what you know about Elena so I want have to compell you." He threatened.

"Compell ?"

"Uhhhh, yes ! That is what I said isn't it ?" Damon vexed getting up from the bed and in the blink of an eye he was in front of me and my gun was thrown across the room.

"W-what are you ?" I asked, my voice shakey.

"Tell me what you know about Elena." He ordered, staring directly into my eyes.

"First tell me what you are to her." I ordered. Damon looked confused and backed up a little.

"Do you wear or drink vervain ?" He asked suspiciously.

"Um, yeah actually. It's an ancient ingredient that is said to be good for you. It's in a family tea recipe I learned when I was a kid." I explained, wondering what that had to do with anything and how he knew I did.

"Good for you." He mumbled.

"How did you kno-"

"It doesn't matter." He interrupted. "I am Elena's friend and Stefan is her Boyfriend so if she is alive then you need to tell us because we can get her back safely." He spoke with such love and promise in his voice and I knew he loved her.

"You love her too, don't you ?" I asked. He looked at me with a vexed expression.

"Why does that matter ? What matters is that you tell me where she is or I'll lock you up until the vervain is out of your system and find out myself." He threatened.

"What is this whole thing about vervain ?" I asked confused.

"God !" Damon expressed, turning dramatically with his hands on his head. "You ask a lot of questions. Questions I will tell you if you tell me where Elena is !" He yelled, saying the last part slower than the beginning.

"I'll tell you if you help me out with something." I offered, knowing I was pushing his buttons but also knowing he could really help me take down Percy.

"Fine." Damon said irritated. "What is it ?" He asked impatienty.

"You have to help me take down the agency that took her. With your speed and hearing you could really help." I informed him sincerely.

"I was already planning on killing the people responsible for this." He told me turning around and headed for the door.

"Where are you going ?"

"WE, are going to go get Elena." He said walking towards the steps.

* * *

**I know it's short but the next update will be longer :)**

**What do you think, too soon for them to find out ? **


End file.
